


The Ring

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Bajki, Horrory i inne parodyjne dziwadła [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise wpada do swojego przyjaciela Kasamatsu, żeby razem obejrzeli film. Niestety, przypadkowo włączają nie tę taśmę, którą chcieli, jednak Yukio prosi Ryoutę o wspólne obejrzenie jej. Plotki głoszą bowiem, że po obejrzeniu nagrania dzwoni telefon, a czyjś głos zza grobu informuje, że umrzesz za 7 dni...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

    Dawno, dawno temu, za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma rzekami...  
    Buahahah! Daliście się nabrać! To nie jest bajka! To horror z prawdziwego zdarzenia! Świeży, jak limo pod okiem Haizakiego, kiedy walnął go Aomine! Straszny jak Gały Tetsu w mroku! Dziki jak Kagami w łóż...dobra, nieważne, przejdźmy do rzeczy.  
    To przerażająca historia o chłopcu, którego jako dziecko brutalnie wepchnięto do studni i zatopiono w mrocznych jej czeluściach...aha...kojarzycie coś?  
    Tak myślałam, że nie.  
    Ale zacznijmy od początku, bo opowieść ta zaczyna się od innego chłopca.  
    Nazywał się Kise Ryouta i był nieziemsko przystojny, nic więc dziwnego, że pracował jako model i był na okładkach najpopularniejszych gazet! Występował też w reklamach ( najczęściej bielizny ), oraz dostał rolę w serialu o koszykówce! A trzeba Wam wiedzieć, że w sporcie tym był nieziemsko dobry. Poza tym był towarzyski, sympatyczny, grzeczny i dobrze wychowany, choć czasem też wpadał w złość. Słowem: chodzący ideał! No ale przestańmy mu tak słodzić, bo jeszcze zjawi się Murasakibara i...no, nieważne.  
    W każdym bądź razie!  
    Pewnego dnia Kise wybrał się do swojego przyjaciela Kasamatsu, by razem obejrzeć sobie film „Klejnoty Kasapatry”. No i właśnie od tej pory zaczęła się ta przerażająca historia...  
-    Cześć, Kasamatsu-senpai!- zawołał radośnie Kise, przekraczając próg mieszkania swojego starszego kolegi.  
-    Nie drzyj się tak, idioto – westchnął tamten, zatrzaskując za nim drzwi.- Idź do salonu, zaraz przyniosę popcorn.  
-    Dobrze~  
Kise przeszedł więc do salonu i usiadł na kanapie, radośnie machając nóżkami w   
powietrzu. Kiedy wrócił jego przyjaciel, Ryouta posłał mu pełne miłości spojrzenie, a właściwie to posłał je misce z popcornem, ale nieważne.  
Kasamatsu wziął jedną z kaset wideo i włożył ją do urządzenia znajdującego się pod   
telewizorem. Usiadł obok Kise i razem zaczęli zajadać popcorn, wpatrując się w czarny ekran.  
Po chwili jednak, zamiast standardowego tytułu filmu, zobaczyli dziwny, biało-czarny   
okrąg. Kise zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał pytająco na Kasamatsu.  
-    Cholera, nie ta kaseta...- mruknął Yukio.- Ale wiesz...w sumie, możemy to obejrzeć, co?  
-    A co to jest?  
-    Moriyama podrzucił mi tę kasetę. Ponoć kiedy tylko ją obejrzysz, dzwoni do ciebie telefon i tajemniczy głos zza grobu mówi ci, że umrzesz w ciągu siedmiu dni...  
-    Eh?!- pisnął Kise, patrząc na przyjaciela z przerażeniem.  
-    Daj spokój, to nie jest straszne.- Kasamatsu spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.- To tylko głupia plotka, a sam film ponoć do kitu jest, nagrywany przez amatora. No, nie cykaj i patrz.  
Kise przełknął nerwowo ślinę, ale posłusznie spojrzał na ekran, nieznacznie przysuwając   
się do senpai’a.   
Na ekranie telewizora pojawił się nowy obraz: studnia. Wyglądało na to, że jest to   
czarno-biały film, w dodatku bez dźwięku. Przez chwilę Kise i Kasamatsu wgapiali się uważnie w ową studnię, kiedy nagle obraz zatrząsł się i teraz przed studnią stał jakiś młody chłopak z wielkimi nożyczkami w ręce. Powoli zaczął iść w stronę kamery, która trzęsła się nieznacznie. Chłopak najwyraźniej się zdenerwował, bo zaczął coś krzyczeć i wskazywać palcem jakiś punkt powyżej niej. Nagle uniósł drugą dłoń i rzucił nożyczkami. Kamera zachwiała się i upadła na ziemię. Teraz widać było bose stopy chłopaka, który podszedł do niej, podniósł ją, ustawił na jakimś kamieniu, po czym biegiem wrócił w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał, a następnie znów ruszył w kierunku niej, tym razem powoli. Kiedy dzieliło go od niej kilka kroków, obraz znów się zmienił: najpierw chłopcy zobaczyli latarnię morską, potem stary dom, a na koniec znów czarno-biały krąg.  
Rozległ się cichy dźwięk wideo i kaseta wysunęła się z urządzenia, a obraz stał się śnieżny.  
-    O...o co w tym chodziło?- zapytał Kise.  
-    Skąd mam to wiedzieć?- mruknął Kasamatsu.- Dobra, włączmy te „Klejnoty Kasa...”  
Nagle chłopcy podskoczyli, przerażeni, słysząc dzwonek telefonu domowego.  
-    Ehm...yyy...Ka...Kasamatsu-senpai?- zapytał niepewnie Kise swojego senpai’a, który wskoczył mu na kolana i teraz przyciskał jego głowę do swojego torsu.  
-    Odsuń się, zboczeńcu!- krzyknął tamten, zeskakując na podłogę i poprawiając koszulę w kratę.- Ty odbierz!  
-    Eh?! Dlaczego ja?! To twój dom, senpai!  
-    Tak, ale czasem Miyaji do mnie dzwoni, a powiedziałem mu, że dziś mnie nie będzie w domu, więc odbierz – skłamał gładko Kasamatsu, odwracając głowę od młodszego kolegi.  
-    Ale...ale jeśli odbiorę i to będzie Miyaji, to co mam powiedzieć, kiedy zapyta, co tu robię?  
-    Że...pilnujesz mojego kota.  
-    Ale ty nie masz kota, senpai...  
-    Po prostu odbierz ten cholerny telefon i powiedz, że pomyłka!  
Wtem rozległo się ciche pyknięcie.  
-    Tak, słucham?- rozległ się głos Kasamatsu.- Hahaha! Dałeś się nabrać, ćwoku! Nie ma mnie w domu, zostaw wiadomość po usłyszeniu sygnału. Kise, jeśli to ty, ani się waż cokolwiek zostawiać: po prostu zgiń.  
Kise spojrzał powoli na swojego przyjaciela, ale ten, odsunąwszy się trochę, patrzył w   
drugą stronę.  
Chłopcy z napięciem wsłuchiwali się teraz w długi sygnał, po którym nastąpiła cisza,   
przerywana głośnym dyszeniem. Właściwie, brzmiało to, jakby jakiś rozwścieczony byk oddychał szybko przez nos.  
-    Który śmiał nazwać mnie ćwokiem?- rozległ się mroczny, wrogi głos.  
-    Uh!- Kasamatsu z nerwów zgniótł Kise w swoich objęciach.  
-    W dupie mam, czy ktoś odbierze ten telefon, czy nie!- wrzasnął głos.- Mam wasze numery na komórkę, po prostu wyślę wam sms-a, albo napisze wam e-mail, mogę nawet dać pieprzone ogłoszenie do gazety! W jakich wy czasach żyjecie?! TY! Blondyn! Umrzesz za siedem dni! A ty obok! Masz jeden dzień!  
-    To nie fair! Dlaczego on siedem, a ja jeden dzień?!- pisnął Kasamatsu.  
-    BO TAKI MAM KAPRYS! ĆWOKU!- rozległ się głośny trzask i połączenie zostało przerwane.  
-    D...dlaczego on cię usłyszał, skoro nagrywał się na sekretarkę?- zapytał Kise.  
-    Walić to, Kise, trzeba go ukatrupić, zanim on ukatrupi mnie!- Kasamatsu potrząsnął swoim przyjacielem, cedząc każde słowo.  
-    A-Ale obawiam się, że on już jest trupem...no bo mówiłeś, że to miał dzwonić głos zza grobu...  
-    Walić to! Trupa też się da zabić, nie?! Nie oglądałeś „Supernaturals”?! Spalimy jego kości, albo odprawimy Egzorcyzmy! Znasz jakiegoś Egzorcystę?!  
-    Yyy...nie znam...  
-    A Midorima? On mi na takiego zawsze wyglądał...  
-    Chodzi ci o to, że w zeszłym tygodniu ubrał sutannę? To był jego lucky item...  
-    No to nie wiem, wymyśl coś, Kise! Chcesz, żebym zginął, do cholery?!  
-    Oczywiście, że nie chcę!- krzyknął płaczliwie Ryouta.- Ale co możemy zrobić?! Chcesz jakoś dojść do osoby, która jako pierwsza obejrzała kasetę? Może ona będzie coś...  
-    Ta osoba jest już martwa, idioto! Kaseta krąży po świecie od wielu miesięcy!  
-    I...i nikt nie przeżył?!  
-    Nikt! W dodatku gościu z jakiegoś powodu uwziął się na mnie i mam jeden dzień! Nie no, ja w to nie wierzę, jeden dzień życia...w dodatku dzisiaj niedziela, nawet nie ma nic ciekawego w telewizji, żeby obejrzeć...  
-    A może...a może...- Kise myślał gorączkowo, przechadzając się po pokoju.- Jeśli to ten chłopiec z kasety zabija...wygląda na to, że mieszka w tym starym domu przy latarni...może tam znajdziemy odpowiedź?!  
Kasamatsu spojrzał na niego, szczerze zdziwiony jego tokiem myślenia. Sądził, że Kise był   
idiotą od urodzenia, ale jak widać, czasem miał przepływy rozumu.  
-    Świetnie. Jak znajdziemy to miejsce?  
-    W...włączmy jeszcze raz film, zrobię zdjęcie latarni i wrzucę w Google! Może coś wyskoczy...  
Yukio skinął głową i szybko wsunął kasetę do wideo. W napięciu, z bijącymi sercami znów   
oglądali film. Kiedy pojawił się urywek z latarnią, Kasamatsu zatrzymał obraz, a Kise zrobił zdjęcie swoim telefonem. Następnie chłopcy wyłączyli wideo, a włączyli laptopa i połączyli się z Internetem. Po wrzuceniu zdjęcia w wyszukiwarkę, pojawiło się kilkaset tysięcy opcji.  
-    To...- Kise zmarszczył brwi.  
-    www.kaseta-która-zabija.jp? - wymruczał Kasamatsu.- No wejdź w to!  
Kise posłusznie kliknął link. Ukazała im się strona internetowa o czarnym tle, w nagłówku   
miała obraz czarno-białego okręgu, który widzieli na filmie.   
-    To...- Ryouta zjechał niżej i zaczął czytać kolejne linki:- „Historia filmu”, „Obejrzyj film”, „50 Jen i ich nowa piosenka „Wskocz do studni”, „Galeria”...- blondyn kliknął galerię i jego oczom ukazało się kilka zdjęć, głównie latarni, starego domu i studni – wszystko jednak z daleka, bo całość ogrodzona była płotem pod napięciem.  
-    Jest adres!- wykrzyknął uradowany Kasamatsu.- Ruszaj dupę, Kise, jedziemy tam!  
Nim biedak zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Yukio chwycił go brutalnie za ramię i   
pociągnął za sobą.  
  
***  
-    To na pewno tu?- mruknął Kise, kiedy wraz ze swoim przyjacielem stali nad urwiskiem, z daleka widząc stary dom, a za sobą mając latarnię i piękne, zachodzące słońce.  
-    Zostało mi 18 godzin życia – powiedział Yukio, ruszając przed siebie.  
-    Ale co to ma wspólnego z moim pyta...? Eh...- Kise mógł tylko westchnąć i ruszyć za nim.  
Weszli na ganek starego domu i Kasamatsu załomotał w drzwi.  
-    Otwierać, kurde, zostało mi 17 godzin, 53 minuty i 30 sekund!   
-    Eh, znowu ktoś obejrzał ten film..?- rozległ się zmęczony głos ze środka.   
Drzwi otwarły się i stanął w nich ponad dwumetrowy gigant w fioletowym szlafroku i   
kapciach, jedząc jakiegoś batonika.  
-    W ogóle, jak tu weszliście?- zapytał.- Mam płot pod napięciem...  
-    Nie takie rzeczy się rozwalało – warknął Kasamatsu, poprawiając swoje sterczące włosy i brwi, po czym bezceremonialnie minął gospodarza i wszedł do środka.  
-    Yyy...d-dzień dobry! My w sprawie tego filmu, co z-zabija – zaśmiał się nerwowo Kise, drapiąc po głowie.  
-    Hmm? No dobra, wejdźcie. Opowiem wam tę historię...  
Kise skinął głową i wszedł do domu. Gigant, sypiąc po drodze okruszkami z batonika (?),   
poprowadził go do salonu, a tam czekał już Kasamatsu.  
Wszyscy usiedli: Yukio i Ryouta na kanapie, a wielkolud w fotelu.  
-    To historia o moim synu – westchnął człowiek i zamilkł, siedząc z zamkniętymi oczami. Po kilku minutach otworzył je i spojrzał na swoich gości.- No i co sądzicie? Macie pomysły, jak temu zapobiec?  
-    To...- zaczął Kasamatsu z kamienną twarzą.- Ciężki przypadek. Naprawdę, fascynująca historia. Musiało cię wiele kosztować, opowiedzenie nam jej.  
-    Taa...  
-    Nie ma sensu wdawać się w szczegóły, skoro już wszystko rozumiemy.- Kasamatsu pokiwał poważnie głową.  
-    Dzięki, że mnie nie męczysz – powiedział gigant i spojrzał... na mnie?- Przestań nazywać mnie „gigantem”! Wiesz, że mnie to rani?! Nazywam się Murasakibara Atsushi! Jak chcesz to mogę pokazać ci prawdziwego giganta na...  
EJ, NIE KAŻ MI TEGO PISAĆ!  
\- To ogarnij się, narratorko! Trzeba było mnie przedstawić już na początku!  
D...dobra... sory. Wróćmy do historii...  
Kasamatsu pokiwał...a nie, to już było.  
Kise odchrząknął nerwowo i spojrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
-    To...co robimy?- zapytał.  
-    Jego matka urządziła mu pokój w stajni, jeśli chcecie, możecie tam iść.  
-    Dziękujemy panu, panie Murasakibara.- Kasamatsu wstał powoli z kanapy i wyjął...okulary przeciwsłoneczne.- Ta sprawa....musi zostać rozwiązana – mówiąc to, założył okulary i podparł ręce o biodra, w tle zaś rozległ się męski głos, który zaśpiewał: „we don't get fooled again~ Don't get fooled agaaaaain no, no!”  
-    Ah, sory, to mój – mruknął Murasakibara, wyjmując z kieszeni szlafroka swój telefon i odbierając.- Halo? Muro-chin? No cześć, moja czekoladko...- Atsushi wstał i, skinąwszy ręką gościom, wyszedł z salonu.  
Kasamatsu, lekko bujanym krokiem, wciąż w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, ruszył ku   
wyjściu. Kise popędził więc za nim.  
-    T-to co robimy, Kasamatsu-senpai?  
-    Jak to co? Idziemy do studni!  
-    Do studni?! Co?! Czemu?!  
-    Nie słuchałeś historii?- Kasamatsu spojrzał na niego surowo.- Przecież Murasakibara opowiadał, że jego żona wrzuciła tam ich syna, kiedy wrócił ze szkoły z 99 punktami z testu z japońskiego!  
-    Yyy...i tylko dlatego wrzuciła go do studni?!  
-    Biedakowi się tam umarło – westchnął Kasamatsu.- A teraz, przez to, że nie zaznał miłości, na swój debilny sposób szuka jej u innych...  
-    A-Aha...m-musiałem przeoczyć tę część historii – mruknął Kise, odwracając wzrok.  
Chłopcy bardzo szybko znaleźć studnię, bo znajdowała się ona tuż za domem. Podeszli do   
niej powoli i stanęli przy niej, zerkając do środka.  
-    C-c-o robimy K-Kasamatsu-senpai?- wyjąkał Kise.  
-    Spuścisz się tam – oznajmił Kasamatsu władczym tonem.  
-    Eh?! Dlaczego ja?!  
-    Ty też przecież masz niedługo umrzeć, prawda?!- Kasamatsu spojrzał na niego surowo.- Nie zależy ci, żeby żyć?! Przecież dostałeś rolę w tym filmie, no nie? Rusz się, i do dzieła!  
Kise przygryzł lekko wargę. To prawda, dostał rolę w filmie i bardzo mu na tym zależało.   
Dzięki temu mógł sprawić jakiś ładny prezent swoim siostrom, no i Kurokocchiemu, swojemu przyjacielowi, którego bardzo cenił.  
Zdeterminowany, wyprostował się i skinął głową, podejmując decyzję.  
-    Dobrze!- powiedział twardo.  
Odetchnął jeszcze głęboko, na chwilę zatrzymując powietrze w płucach, a następnie   
zaczął rozpinać spodnie.  
Kasamatsu spojrzał na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc, podczas gdy Kise sięgał już do swojej   
bielizny.  
-    Ej, co ty wyprawiasz?!- wrzasnął Kasamatsu, a Kise podskoczył, przestraszony  
-    No...no kazałeś mi się tam spuścić...- mruknął Kise.  
Kasamatsu poczuł, jak pęka mu żyłka na czole.  
-    NIE W TYM SENSIE, TY CHOLERNY DEBILU! NIE MASZ MÓZGU, IDIOTO! BOŻE, KISE, JAK JA CIĘ NIENAWIDZĘ!!!!- wrzeszcząc to, Kasamatsu chwycił Kise za koszulkę i wepchnął go siłą do studni.  
-    AAAAAaaaaaa!  
Kise był tak przerażony, że nawet nie zorientował się, że wylądował...na miękkim   
posłaniu. Rozejrzał się, zaskoczony, a potem natychmiast poderwał i przylgnął do zimnej, kamiennej ściany.   
Wnętrze studni było ciemne i mroczne...  
O dziwo, po jego lewej stronie znajdowało się jakieś przejście, prowadzące do wąskiego   
korytarzyka. Na jego końcu widać było delikatne światełko.  
-    Midorimacchi mówił, że jeśli kiedyś zobaczę światełko na końcu tunelu, to powinienem tam biec...- mruknął do siebie blondyn, powoli ruszając w kierunku płomyczka nadziei.  
Przeszedł przez ciemny korytarz i trafił do większego pomieszczenia. Jak się okazało, było   
to coś w rodzaju pokoju. Światło pochodziło ze świeczki stojącej na biurku wykonanym z drewna sosnowego. Siedział przy nim...chłopiec z filmu.  
Słysząc kroki Kise, chłopak podniósł głowę i uniósł jedną brew. Wstał od biurka,   
odsuwając od siebie laptop.  
-    Co ty robisz w mojej studni?- zapytał.  
-    Yyy...a co ty w ogóle robisz w tej studni?  
-    Odpowiadam na komentarze na moim blogu – odparł spokojnie, a po chwili westchnął ciężko.- Ten filmik zrobił większą furorę, niż się spodziewałem, więcej dostaję wyznań miłości niż błagań o życie, to irytujące...  
-    Yyy...a tak będąc przy tym temacie, to...ja właśnie w tej sprawie.  
-    Hm?- chłopak spojrzał na niego pytająco i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.- No, słucham.   
-    No więc...s-słyszeliśmy twoją historię – zaczął piskliwie Kise.- Wiemy, co zrobiła twoja mama...wiemy, że brakuje ci miłości...- Kise zaczął powoli do niego iść, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.- Ale...ale nie musisz tego robić! Nie musisz zabijać tych wszystkich ludzi!  
-    Nie?- chłopak wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego.- To co mam robić?  
-    No...nie wiem, może załóż fanpage? Wiem, że brakuje ci miłości – powtórzył Kise, będąc już bardzo blisko niego. Oczy chłopaka złagodniały odrobinę, ręce opadły wzdłuż ciała. Kise ostrożnie przytulił go do siebie.- Już dobrze. Już dobrze, jestem tutaj...nie? Więc...więc skoro okazałem ci miłość...przerwij klątwę, dobrze?- Kise odsunął się i uśmiechnął do niego promiennie.  
-    Ah, rozumiem.- chłopak pokiwał głową, odsuwając się od niego.- No dobrze, w takim razie zapraszam – to mówiąc, wskazał palcem w bok.  
Kise spojrzał w tamtym kierunku.  
-    Eh? Etto...  
-    No dalej, rozbieraj się.  
-    EH?!  
-    Chcesz mi okazać miłość, tak?- zapytał chłopak, zdejmując z siebie koszulę i spodnie.- No to wskakuj do łóżka, nie lubię czekać.  
-    EH?!?! CZEKAJ CHWILĘ, BO CHYBA NASZE WIZJE MIŁOŚCI COŚ SIĘ RÓŻNIĄ?!  
-    Do. Łóżka. W tej. Chwili - wycedził chłopak.- W zależności od tego, jak bardzo poczuję twoją miłość, albo jak bardzo ty poczujesz moją – mówiąc to, uśmiechnął się znacząco.- Zastanowię się nad przerwaniem klątwy.   
-    A-aa-le...a-le...- jąkał się Kise, podczas gdy chłopak ciągnął go już do wielkiego łoża stojącego pod ścianą.- N-nie znamy się nawet za d-d-dobrze i ja...  
-    Jak się nazywasz?  
-    Eh?  
-    No mów!  
-    K-Kise...Ryouta...  
-    Akashi Seijurou. Wiemy o sobie wystarczająco dużo, prawda? Tylko, proszę, nie krzycz za głośno mojego imienia.  
Kise wylądował plecami na łóżku, a po krótkiej chwili, kiedy jego ubranie znikło z jego   
ciała, Akashi wspiął się na niego i uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.  
-    No, Kise...to pokaż mi swoją miłość.  
  
  
I w ten oto sposób, moi drodzy, klątwa, po wielu miesiącach została przerwana. Tak, w   
Akashim odezwało się dobre serce, poczuł tę miłość, a i miał komu okazać swoją własną, także...no cóż, zaprzestał mordowania i, zostawiwszy za sobą bolesną przeszłość i ciemną studnię, przeprowadził się do przytulnego mieszkania Kise.   
Jednakże...jeśli do Waszych rąk trafi kaseta, na której zobaczycie film z Akashim...nie   
oglądajcie go, bowiem w dalszej części zostało nagrane CO INNEGO...  
  
P.S – nie mówcie Kise, bo się wkurzy~  
  
  
  



End file.
